Listen to the Voices
by Crazy Magic Lover
Summary: Draco and Hermione: Head Boy and Girl  Big Trouble! Full Summary Inside. R&R Rating for Mild Language


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only own this plot.

**Title:**** Listen To The Voices**

**Full Summary:**** Hermione is Head Girl, but her enemy, Malfoy, is the Head Boy! Hermione struggles through challenge after challenge, fighting not to give into the voices in her head all the way. Does she give in? Or does she break from the voices…and what she knows to be true?**

* * *

"But Professor," Hermione complained. "What do you mean I have to room with this…this…ferret!" Hermione spat the last word out like poison. Malfoy smirked at her. She glared. "Can't he go elsewhere?"

McGonagall sighed. "Where else would he go, Miss Granger? He **is **Head Boy, after all."

Hermione shot one last evil glance at the Golden Trio's arch-enemy, then flipped her now-tamable hair, which was in neat, caramel colored curls, over her shoulder and stalked into the Head's common room. McGonagall shot a curious glance at Malfoy, who just shrugged.

"Well, do enjoy your new room," she said quickly, backing out of the portrait hole. "I really must be going now." Malfoy peeked out of the exit, watching the professor scurry down the hall. Malfoy let out his trademark smirk, turning to find Hermione.

Hermione was staring in shock at the sheer size of the bookshelf before her. Malfoy chuckled silently as he watched her pick up a rather heavy looking tome. Hermione put her back up against the wall, nose buried in her newly-found treasure.

Malfoy walked up. He took the book out of her hand with effort—it was heavy – then he planted one hand on either side of her head.

"Hello, Mudblood," he said evenly. She looked up in surprise shivered; she was actually afraid of being this close to Malfoy.

"Back off, Ferret." She spoke coolly and clearly, though her heart was racing. For some reason, he smelled like…she didn't know what to call it, but she inhaled deeply, taking in the wonderful scent. Hermione eyed him. _Where did he that body?_ She thought suddenly, then almost immediately, she tried to push the image of him from her mind. _Why am I thinking these things about the Ferret?_ She shuddered. Malfoy smirked.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger? Very well." He pushed in a little closer to her, somehow knowing she was unnerved by his body being so close to hers. He smirked again, and backed away. "Go to your room, and I won't bother you. Mainly because I can't get in…" he paused, letting this sink in. "Unless I go through the bathroom."

Hermione gasped. He couldn't possibly be serious, a _shared_ bathroom? This couldn't be right. She rushed upstairs, just after noticing that Malfoy had suddenly left. She stopped and looked around, expecting to see him being rude and childish. He was nowhere.

Hermione hurried up the stairs. Wanting to check out the bathroom situation, she rushed to the door within her own room, finding it was open. She looked inside, expecting to see right through to Malfoy's silver-and-green decorated room. Instead, as she swung her body around the doorframe, her face came about three centimeters from Malfoy's. She suppressed a shriek. Malfoy grinned. It wasn't a goofy, ha-ha I just played a prank on you grin, it was a boy I could get use to this kind of grin. Malfoy's excitement soon changed to anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here, Granger?" he shouted. "I was using this,"

"Well, it is a _shared_ bathroom. Surely the amazing Bouncing Ferret could have figured that one out," Hermione said, her turn to smirk. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something every few seconds, but closed again each time, finding there was nothing to say.

Finally, he spoke. "Out of my way, Mudblood," he said a he tried to push into Hermione's room. Stopping, he turned around and went back to his own, having realized that the room he had been in front of wasn't his own.

"Good riddance," Hermione whispered under her breath as Malfoy slammed his bathroom door shut.


End file.
